


Prologue

by The_Hopefull_Pessimist



Series: Chloe Kane [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Character Death, Character Development, Consensual Underage Sex, DC Comics References, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kate cares, Plot, original batfamily character, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hopefull_Pessimist/pseuds/The_Hopefull_Pessimist
Summary: For as long as I remember I could make things happened, make people believe me. I got everything I wanted but then it happened and as my world tumbled I was forced to change.I became something else, someone else.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane & Jacob Kane, Beth Kane | Alice & OFC, Kate Kane & OFC
Series: Chloe Kane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote my own works but this idea has be churning in my mind for the past week or so and the muses struck and struck hard. This story will be part a series I am planinng which will touch a couple of the arrowverse shows, but only really live in one or two.  
> This is as the title says a prologue where I introduce and have delved into the mindset of my OC. If you are completely up to date on the CW shows and even just passingly familiar with other DC media you will find many familiar characters and storylines. I have taken some liberties with backgrounds, dates, etc but as this is fanfiction I probably do not own anything that you recognize.  
> I will be posting the first few chapters of this over the next couple of days. After that while I'm working on the next book rewatching key episodes and the like I will post once a week either Sundays or Mondays.  
> I welcome reviews and constructive criticism, I want to know what you all think.

Mom and Dad told us that when they got home they were bringing a new member of the family. Kate and I hoped they meant a puppy instead we got a baby sister.

When they came in we rushed to meet them, we couldn’t wait to meet our new puppy we’d already agreed on a name. They held out the bundle in dad’s arms with huge smiles on their faces saying, “this is your new sister Chloe.”

Kate got to the question before I could “But where’s the puppy?” Mom and Dad looked at each other then turned back to us and explained that they didn’t have a puppy for us, just a sister we didn’t need.

I looked at her intensely for some time finally saying, “She’s not a puppy but, at least she’s squishy.”

If we had only known how troublesome she’d be.


	2. Family

“You got it?” Mom asked Dad as he carried the last of our presents.

He put them in the trunk and turned to us “Uh oh, looks like there’s no room for the girls. Well, I guess I’ll just have to give a few of these presents away to make room in the back.”

“Very funny, daddy,” Beth replied. “We can go with mom,” I added.

“Oh, I see. Now that you’re officially young women, you’re making your own decisions. Understood. Then I will see you both at home.”

Chloe tugged on Mom’s skirt and said, “I wanna go with Daddy.”

Mom told her that she couldn’t because there wasn’t space in Dad’s car.  
“But I wanna go with Daddy,” she pouted with tears in her eyes as she turned to Dad and grabbed his leg as she started sobbing hysterically. Beth and I rolled our eyes in sync because we knew that like always Chloe would get what she wanted. 

Of course a few seconds later, “Oh I suppose I can make space for my little princess,” Dad responded. Chloe smiled brightly up at him and he smiled back at her while Mom just shook her head with a smile on her face. Beth and I wondered how she had twisted them around her fingers so easily.

Dad kissed both our foreheads and said, “Great party, honey,” as he picked up Chloe then turned to Mom. “Love you” mom says, kissing both Chloe then Dad. “Love you, too” he responded. “See you at home” mom says as they leave.

That was the last time we were all together as a family. Dad never could figure out the best way to tell Chloe that Mom and Beth were dead. “They had to leave and can’t come back” he would tell her. After a while she stopped bringing them up as if she had forgotten they ever existed, but I could never forget.


	3. No

We were barely in the house before it started. “Time for bed,” dad said as he carried Chloe inside. And so it began, Chloe started screaming and crying, “I DON’T WANNA GO TO BED. I WANT A COOKIE”.

“You just had cake at your party,” Dad explained to her. “Now it’s time for bed and you can have a cookie tomorrow.”

“BUT I WANT IT NOW,” she continued screaming. I was sure dad would give her the cookie to pacify her. “No,” dad said firmly. I stared as Chloe stopped screaming. She looked at dad with wide eyes as if she had never known the word existed, despite it being the only word that ever came out of her mouth when she was told to do something. I suppose that was because she had never heard dad use the word so seriously in response to one of her demands.

After a minute with trembling lips the tears started flowing from her eyes, dad comforted her as he carried her to her room for bed. I remained shocked that dad hadn’t caved to her tears as had always happened before.

* * *

Daddy ignored my tears and put me in bed without giving me my cookie, but it was mine and I should have it. I wished and wished for my cookie and then it appeared my cookie was in my hand. I immediately shoved it in my mouth before daddy or Katie could find it. I was amazed that my cookie had found me and suddenly I was very tired, so yawning I turned over and went to sleep.

From that day I noticed that if I wanted something really bad no matter what anyone said at first I would always get it. If something I wanted was across the room or too high up for me to reach they would come to me.

* * *

A few days later Beebo was on tv and I told daddy I wanted a Beebo. He told me that I might get it for Christmas. I looked up at him wanting him to get me a Beebo really hard and told him he should get me one. He said he would and the next day he presented me with a brand new Beebo. Katie looked absolutely confused but I was ecstatic with my new toy.

* * *

Things like that kept happening. It wasn't just daddy I could convince; Katie, the other kids at school, the teachers there was no limit. At first I would get really tired when it happened but the more it happened the easier it got.


	4. Batman!

I’m spending the day with cousin Bruce but he had to go to an emergency so made me promise to stay in his office. It’s so boring then I saw it, an old necklace on one of the bookcases, I’m sure Bruce won’t mind me playing with them.

I reached up on my tip toes and managed to move the case it was in. There was a click sound and then the bookcase started moving, a hidden elevator much more interesting than some necklace.

I cautiously moved into the space and pushed the only button it started moving down, a cave slowly came into view. It was huge. The elevator finally stopped at the bottom I moved forward into the cave, my head swiveling to see everything, till my eyes caught sight of Batman.

I stopped gasping but he didn’t move an inch. I waited what seemed like hours before I realized it wasn’t Batman, just his suit. I regained my nerve continuing forward until I could reach up to touch it. “Chloe” Bruce called and I froze, turning around I saw him coming towards me. He asked, “How did you get down here?”

“I wanted to play with the necklace on the bookcase and then the elevator opened,” I said. “Why do you have Batman’s suit? Do you work with him? Is he here? Is he coming soon? Can I meet him?” I asked my questions in rapid fire, not giving him a chance to respond. 

He just kept looking at me as if trying to decide how to respond. Then it hit me, “You’re Batman. That’s why you have the suit and the entrance to the cave is in your office. Can I tell Mary? Can I tell Katie?”

He looked at me seriously, “Chloe, You can’t tell anyone.” I frowned at him, “Why not? It’s really cool.”

“It’s a secret,” he responded, “if everyone knows then it’s not a secret anymore.”

“I guess that makes sense. Can I help?”

“No”

“Why not? I could ... I could be … Bat ... Batgirl,” I exclaimed.

“You don’t have the skills required to be ‘Batgirl’,” he responded confidently.

“Then teach me how to be Batgirl,” I demanded.

“No”

“Why not?”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“If it’s so dangerous then how come you can do it?”

“Because I have training.”

“So when you train me then I can do it?”

“Yes.”

“So you’ll train me,” I said excitedly.

“That’s not what I said.”

“Yes it is, you said that when you trained me I could be Batgirl,” I said matter of factly.

He looked at me in shock that I had somehow boxed him into letting me be batgirl. I smiled brightly and asked when we would start.

  
  



	5. Accidents

I’ve been training with Bruce for ages now and he was finally letting me spar with him. We started sparring using escrima sticks, but he kept knocking me down everytime we started.

“Keep your guard up,” he ordered, “move faster, do better.”

“I’m trying,” I cried.

“Don’t try, do.”

I felt my face heat up like there was fire in my veins. “Stop!” I screamed. And suddenly Bruce was thrown back.

He got up and stared at me with a look in his eyes, I dropped my escrima sticks and ran from the cave. 

* * *

He came out while I perched on the balcony in his office. “Has something like that ever happened before?

“Things happen when I want something,” I said quietly, “Cookies from the cookie jar, toys from across the room. I can get people to do things for me.”

“I’m going to contact a friend who can help you learn more about your abilities.”

“But what about Batgirl?”

“You keep training, but until you have your abilities under control there is no Batgirl.”


	6. Zatanna

I walked into the cave like always for training but there was someone new in the cave. “Chloe,” Bruce called, “this is my friend Zatanna, she’s here to help you.”

“Hi,” I mumbled.

“Hi Chloe, it’s nice to meet you. Bruce tells me you have gifts like mine.”

“You’re like me?”

“Yes. If you let me I can help you learn more about what you can do.”

“I think I'd like that.”

* * *

“Meditation is the first step to controlling your abilities. It allows you to find the source within you and connect to it more easily.” Zatanna says as we sit cross legged, across from each other. “Close your eyes, and feel the air in your lungs, the blood in your veins, the power in you. Reach for it let it spread through you embrace it and your connection to it let it warm you.”

I closed my eyes and tried what she said I had no idea what I was doing and felt really stupid. I pushed forward though and after a while I felt a warmth in my chest that I never noticed before. I reached for it and felt the warmth spread through my body from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I felt powerful as if nothing could stop me as if I could never be denied.

“Now open your eyes,” Zatanna said. When I did, I was floating, I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes were glowing and I was wrapped in a purple energy. I was amazed and then I fell. Zatanna chuckled, “That was good the next step is maintaining your connection to your power. I want you to meditate every morning, connect to your power and push yourself to maintain that connection for as long as you can.”

* * *

The more I trained the more aware of my powers I became and slowly I became aware of the feeling that something was missing. I could feel as my powers reached for something that it could not reach. It was maddening not knowing what that something was. I knew that someday I would find it but just how long would it be until I did?

* * *

We were on the roof of Wayne Enterprise. “You can maintain your connection to your power for an extended period now you need to harness it to make it do what you want it to. You need to focus on what you want, see it in your head, feel it in your heart.”

I closed my eyes, turned to my power, and focused on what I wanted with all my heart. When I opened my eyes I could feel they were glowing but I ignored it and focused on bending my power to my will. I slowly but steadily rose from the ground. I went higher and higher until I could barely see the other buildings. I looked around in awe. I let go of my power and started dropping towards the ground. I screamed in joy, but I didn’t let myself fall too far. I grasped at my power and propelled myself forward circling lower and lower til I could see Zatanna on the roof. I laughed and dived towards her stopping and landing right beside her, startling her.

I giggled uncontrollably at the look on her face. “Oh, I see, it's hilarious to give me a heart attack.” I looked at her with the most serious face I could manage and nodded responding, “Yes. Yes it is.” 

* * *

Flight, energy blasts, shields, solid projections, telepathy. Working with Zatanna I pushed the limits of my power further than I ever could have on my own. All the while maintaining a training schedule with Bruce as well. Once I had control over these parts of my power, Zatanna taught me how to refine my projections to more than give to solid forms but also to push them into reality. 

Eventually it came time for her to leave. “John Constantine, when you’re older seek out John Constantine. He can better prepare you to protect yourself from the dark forces in the world. I’ll make sure he will be expecting you,” she told me. “For now keep practicing what I’ve taught you, keep pushing your limits, remember there is no such thing as too much power when it comes to protecting yourself and the people you care about. Try to find out who else in your family has magic.”

“Why does that matter?” I asked.

“Because magic doesn’t just come from nowhere one of your family has to have had magic for it to be passed down,” She responded

“Someone in my family had magic?” I question. “How would I find out who?”

“I’ll send you a few books that should have lineage spells that can identify magic users in your family. Last thing, using your powers to push people should only ever be a last resort,” Zatanna said, I blinked at her a little confused about why it mattered, but nodded along anyway.


	7. Batgirl

“FINALLY,” I shouted in happiness. After ages of training Bruce was finally going to let me out of the cave as Batgirl. I ran out towards Lucius as he stood before a curtained stand as Bruce strolled behind me. “Hurry up,” I huffed. I was practically vibrating where I stood and had to make an effort to not float off the ground in my excitement.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Bruce laughed as he approached Lucius and I in front of the stand.

“Well? What does it look like?” I asked excitedly

“What does what look like?”

“My suit, duh.”

“Well I suppose you can see it now,” He said, “Go ahead and show it to her Lucius.”

Lucius pulled down the curtain and presented the suit to me. It was gorgeous; a black body suit similar to Bruce’s own, with an attached cowl, gold utility belt, purple knee high boots, purple vambraces, a black cape with gold inner lining, and most importantly the bat symbol in purple on the chest.

“Military-grade Kevlar woven with enriched carbon nanotubes, night vision lenses that can detect electronics and act as cameras...” Lucius went on and on.

“Can I put it on?” I interrupted.

Bruce and Lucius looked at each other amused, “I suppose so,” Bruce said. I didn’t give him a chance to change his mind rushing with the suit to the changing area in the back. It fit perfectly.

I ran back out to the main area where I could see Lucius at the Batcomputer. “Thank You, thank you, thank you…” I squealed as I hugged him. I turned towards Bruce who had changed into his own suit to do the same.

“It’s time to introduce Gotham to Batgirl.”


	8. Change

I was sitting on my bed rushing through my homework while working to levitate a couple of things in the air at the same time, so I could get to patrol with Bruce sooner. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Katie asked if she could come in. I gently settled the objects back into their places and set aside my work calling, “Come in.”

She came in hesitantly with a look on her face as if she was worried I would explode. She settled across from me looking as if the world was ending. “I’m starting at Point Rock in the fall,” she said hesitantly.

I blinked once, twice, “You’re leaving?

“Yes”

“You’re abandoning me just like mom and Bethie,” I screamed. I ran from the room as fast as I could glimpsing the look of shock on Katie’s face. I kept running till I got to the batcave, Bruce wasn’t there yet but that was fine I didn’t want to see anyone. I slipped into my suit and started a patrol route around the city beating up criminals along the way, eventually I settled on a roof in North Gotham.

I had to have sat there for hours just staring down at the city. “You know, your parents and sisters are frantically looking for you.” Bruce had found me.

“They don’t care, if they cared they would all stop leaving.”

“Kate’s not leaving forever, you’ll be so busy while she’s gone that she’ll be back before you know it.”

“I don’t want her to go. Everything will be different if she does.”

“Change is part of life but family always finds their way back together.” We sat together for a while longer until I started yawning, “time to go home,” Bruce said. Before I could protest he scooped me up and carried me back to the cave to change before he took me home.

We arrived at the penthouse and Mom, Dad and Katie were waiting in the living room, I quickly ducked behind Bruce clutching his jacket to avoid their eyes. After a few seconds, “Thank you for finding her, Bruce,” daddy spoke up.

“It was no problem,” he responded, before he turned to me crouching down to whisper in my ear that, “they would never really leave you.” Then he left me with the rest of my family, I turned and dashed into my room before they could say anything.

A few minutes later Katie knocked on my door before letting herself into my room, she settled next to me where I was laying on my bed. I kept my face in my pillow sniffling all the while. “Point Rock won’t be home,” she started, “it’s not a permanent place.” I stopped sniffling, listening as she continued, “this here you and dad, that’s home it always will be.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“It won’t be forever, I’ll be back for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring break, Summer, and your birthday”

I turned my head to look at her, “You promise?”

“Always.”


	9. Jason

Bruce and I were wrapping up one last bust before calling it a night. We headed back for the Batmobile discussing picking up a late night snack before returning to the cave. “We should stop at that waffle place in South Gotham,” I said.

We paused staring incredulously as some boy worked to remove the third tire from the Batmobile. “What do you think you’re doing?” Bruce asked in his growly Batvoice. The kid froze slowly, turning his head to look at us with disbelief in his eyes that he was actually looking at Batman and Batgirl in person.

I couldn’t help myself. I started giggling hysterically, “Are you really trying to steal from Batman or did you somehow not know?” He glared at me before lunging as if to tackle me, I swiftly dodged before turning and playfully tapping him in the back, “Gotcha.” He continued to try and tackle me as I ducked, danced, and flipped out of his reach right before he could, taunting him, “you’ve gotta do better than that if you wanna catch a bat.”

Bruce finally stopped us, “Go home,” he told the kid.

“Don’t got one,” he said, “just a shitty group house.”

“What’s your name?”

“Jason Todd.”

“Go home, Jason.”

“Fine,” he said before storming off.

“Who’s gonna put the tires back on?” I asked.

“We are.”

* * *

A couple days later I was training in the cave trying to work out how to seamlessly blend my powers into my fighting inconspicuously. Bruce walked in followed by that Jason who was staring around in awe. I blinked, “are we taking in strays now. If so can I pick out a puppy?”

“If I’m a stray so are you tiny!” Jason growled surprisingly similar to Bruce’s batvoice.

“I’m not a stray, I’m family.” I said flipping my hair over my shoulder choosing to ignore the tiny part, before moving back over to the mat to continue my training.

“Jason, this is Chloe. Jason is going to be joining us in training and eventually out on patrols.”

“What just like that, no begging, no hesitations, no it's too dangerous?” I stared at Bruce incredulously.

“Obviously, it’s because I’m better than you.”

“Better, as if you couldn’t even catch the other day and I was just playing with you,” I stated confidently, “You’re obviously just more expendable.”

“Chloe, Jason enough neither of you is expendable, and as of right now Chloe just has more training than you Jason.”

“Well then, I guess I better catch up fast.”

A couple months later Robin was introduced to Gotham.


	10. Lies?

The books Zatanna promised to send finally arrived. I could find out who has magic in the family. For days I searched through the books desperately looking for a way to track magic in my family, until I finally found it. 

A single page on a potion that could be used to track lineages and magical ancestors. I rushed around gathering all the ingredients before scurrying to the cave to make the potion.

“What’s the rush?” Jason said, ignoring him I continued on my quest to find answers.

It took hours to make the potion as I added the final ingredient a couple strands of hair and poured the potion onto the heavy parchment slowly names started appearing. First my own in gold then Katie's and Bethie’s in black, mom’s also in black, through several generations on mom’s side also all in black with indications of their relations to me. Huffing I turned to the other half of the parchment expecting to see dad’s name instead the name Galen appeared in gold script with the word father under it. I blinked. I had to have messed something up, I turned to brew the potion again being careful to follow the recipe to the letter. I repeated the process again on a fresh sheet of parchment getting the same results no matter how many times I did it. Who was Galen and why did the potion list him as my father and not my actual dad Jacob Kane?

Frustrated I gave up on getting my answers for the day. The next day I went into Katie’s room and took her brush before going back to the cave to brew the potion again using Katie’s hair. The same as mine the parchment started with the names, Katie, Beth, and me with mom’s family on one side, but unlike mine Katie’s had dad’s name on the other with him and all of his ancestors in black. The only explanation I could think of was that daddy wasn’t really my dad, but that couldn’t be right they would have told me.

I went home to look through the important papers before daddy got home, finding my birth certificate. I looked at it which listed Jacob Kane as my father, no indication that anyone else could have been my father. That still left the question of who was Galen?

I went home and kept looking through the books hoping to find another method to find the truth. After multiple attempts with different spells and potions all bearing the same results I was forced to accept that this - Galen - whoever he was, was my actual father and Jacob Kane was not. I immediately felt a flush of anger, I couldn’t tell where it came from.


	11. Sophie

After learning that Jacob Kane could not be my father I immediately went home and stealing Katie’s bike, I made my way to Point Rock where I could hide from my problems for a while. I quickly studied Point Rocks schematics and picking out Katie’s room, I identified the best way to get there without being caught.

Making my way from the roof of Katie’s dorm into her window I settled on her bed to wait for her to get back.

A couple hours later, I had snoped through everything Katie had in her dorm and was bored out of my mind, Katie finally opened the door walking in with another girl. The other girl noticed me before Katie did, “Uh Kate, there’s a girl sitting on your bed,” she pointed out.

Katie froze, turning she looked at me incredulously, she swiftly shut the door, before walking over to me asking in a hushed voice, “Chloe, How did you get here? Why are you here? Does dad know you’re here?”

“Uh, your bike, because I wanted to, and no. Who’s your friend?” I asked before she could answer, I bounced over to the other girl questioning her, “Who are you? I’m Chloe, Katie’s sister, Are you a friend of Katie’s?”

“Chloe,” Katie exclaimed, “you shouldn’t be here.”

“Should I go?” the girl asked, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Yes.” “No” Katie and I said at the same time. I followed it up with a, “You haven’t answered my questions.”

“Chloe, Sophie, Sophie, Chloe.” Katie said exasperated, “Now you’ve met and you can explain what you’re doing here?”

I looked down fidgeting slightly then looked back up saying “No.” Katie just looked at me incredulously as if the world was crumbling before her eyes, while Sophie stared between us with wide eyes as if there was a bomb about to go off before her eyes.

“Go sit over there,” Katie said sternly, gesturing to her bed staring me down until I did. She took a deep breath before moving closer to Sophie and started whispering so I couldn’t hear her. Sophie nodded to her agreeing with whatever she said before Katie turned back to me, “stay here, Sophie’s gonna stay to make sure you don’t leave. While I go figure out what to do with you.”

I crinkled my nose looking from Sophie back to Katie, “so, she’s gonna babysit.”

“Yes.” Katie turned and left the room. Sophie moved over to the desk sitting down and looking at me for a minute, “so, you’re Kate’s baby sister.”

“I’m not a baby. So do you guys have to wear those tacky outfits all the time, or can you wear normal clothes sometimes.”

“We have to wear our uniforms for all classes and campus events.”

“So all the time. Someone should really find a way to make that not as tacky.”

Sophie started laughing, “well I suppose that’s never been a priority.”

I smile back at her, “well, it should be. How’d you meet Katie?” I asked leaning back to lounge on Katie’s bed

“Uh, we had First year orientation and half of our classes together.”

“Yeah but why do you keep hanging out with her? I mean she’s my sister but even I don’t wanna hang out with her too often.”

“Well I like hanging out with her,” Sophie responded with something in her voice.

I looked over at her, “You like hanging out with her, or do you  _ like _ her?” Sophie started stammering trying to come up with a response, I pounced before she could, “so you do like her” I giggled, “that’s sooooo cute.” Sophie just sat there a tad redder than before. I looked at her a moment longer before turning serious, “Katie’s my sister,” I started, “and no matter how tough she acts I know she cares deeply. If the two of you start something and Katie gets hurt you will regret it.” She nodded at me a little disbelieving until I smiled at her, “I think we’ll get along just fine, Sophie.”

The door finally opened again with Katie striding in, “I called Dad, he’s going to come pick you up in the morning.”

I pouted, “Traitor.”


	12. The Search (1/3)

“So I heard you ran off the other day,” Jason started as soon as you walked into the cave, “You completely missed patrol.” I glared at him, how dare he. Seeing my glare “What happened?” He said.

“What happened? What happened?” I practically screamed at him, “Well I found out everything I thought I knew about my parents was a lie. My father isn’t really my father and my real father is some random guy who doesn’t even have a last name.” I ranted.

“Spar with me,” Jason said, tossing me a bo staff.

“What?”

“Spar with me.”

“What’s the point?”

“You’re angry, let it out.”

“You’re going to let me beat the shit out of you cause I’m angry?” I asked a little suspiciously.

“I’m not going to let you beat the shit out of me, but I am going to let you use me as a target, one that will fight back and actually stand a chance unlike the idiots that might become your targets on patrol. I looked from him to the staff in my hands, and feeling the burn of anger within me I lunged at him.

About an hour later we were both laid out on the mat catching our breath, I was impossibly hot. When Jason spoke up, “I never knew my mother.” Ignoring the heat spreading through my body, I silenced my breathing listening intently to what he was saying. “It was just my father and I until he got himself killed by Two-Face and then it was straight to foster care.”

“Jason, you don’t have to...”

“I want to. I always wondered what it would have been like if she were around but you can’t change the past you can only move forward.” He said as he stared up towards the caves ceiling.

I turned on my side to face him resting my head on his shoulder, his scent was musky comforting, “Have you ever tried to find her?”

“I did, before, I never got anywhere though.”

“Why not try now you’ll have way more resources using what we have here than anywhere else.”

“I don’t know, I think it might be more trouble than it’s worth and I’m in a good place now. Warm bed, hot food, no worries about shitty foster parents.” He looked away from the ceiling towards me, “Would it be worth it? To agonize over someone who either doesn’t care or doesn’t know you exist?”

“I don’t know.” I paused making eye contact, then continued, “What I do know is that I don’t want to always ask what if? I don’t want to always wonder what I could have learned about myself through him?”

“Well I guess I can’t let you be the only one to find answers. We can work together to track down our missing links,” He said laughing off his nerves as always.

“You promise.”

“Of Course.”


	13. Complications

Jason and I wandered up into the manor. I headed to my room determined to take a cool shower to dampen the heat flooding my body. I sighed as the cool water cascaded down my body  _ sweet relief _ , I lingered under the spray until Alfred called us down for lunch. I settled into my seat having beat Jason and Bruce to the kitchen, “Smells delicious, Alfie,” I sang, Alfred just smiled at me from where he was plating the last of the food. Everything smelt so much stronger than usual I could smell Alfred from where I was, but I just shrugged it off. Jason and Bruce finally arrived and a gust of wind pushed their scents over to me. I practically choked on how strongly I could smell them, Jason musky with a hint of motor oil and Bruce woodsy with a hint of spice.  _ How have I not realized how strongly they smelt before? _ I blinked hard through the sudden haze as Jason and Bruce sat on either side of me surrounding me in their scents. I leaned closer to Bruce inhaling his more comforting scent to drown out Jason’s intoxicating one that stirred up feelings inside me. We all murmured our appreciation as Alfred came around with our plates, Alfred’s scent exactly like his cookies mingled with Jason’s and Bruce’s leaving my dazed for the rest of our meal.

“Miss Chloe, I do believe you look a bit pale,” Alfred’s voice broke through my haze, “perhaps some rest is in order.”

Jason and Bruce looked at me concerned they leaned in closer to me. “Yes, I think that might be a good idea, Alfred,” I stuttered as their scents started to overwhelm me, “could you give me a ride home?” I had to get away from Bruce and Jason’s overwhelming scents,  _ everything will clear up then. _ Alfred’s comforting scent calmed me on the ride to the penthouse, “Thanks, Alfred,” I said as I stepped out of the car to enter the building. I walked into the building and was immediately hit with an overwhelmed mix of scents. I rushed into the elevator to the penthouse barely greeting the guard on duty, breathing deeply, I picked up on a few different scents but couldn’t match them to people. 

I walked off the elevator a little more clear headed, I went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water and Advil to help with the pain in my head and fire rushing through my body. I stumbled, suddenly weak, I collapsed onto one of the couches. Curling around a pillow, I desperately clutched it to my chest, trying to breath through the fire flowing through my veins. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as the fire intensified centering around my lower abdomen.  _ No, no it can’t be, _ I thought as I realized what this had to be,  _ I’m presenting, oh god I’m an Omega, _ I thought as I felt slick starting to flow out of me. I panicked, I have no clue what to do,  _ Mary! Mary will know what to do, she’s done this before. _ I fumbled for my phone barely managing to dial Mary’s number, “pick up, pick up,” I mumbled desperately. “Hello,” Mary answered,  _ thank god. _

“Mary, need help,” I sobbed, “please.”

“Chloe, where are you?”

“Home.”

“I’ll be right there.”

_ Oh fuck, I’m going to have to convince Bruce I can still be Batgirl. _


	14. The Search (2/3)

Jason and I slowly got closer while working to track down our unknown parents. We shared casual touches, conversations without words became common. We had more luck finding his mother than we ever did with my father.

“There’s no record whatsoever of any Galen living or dead in any database. That’s impossible, it's like he doesn’t exist,” I screamed frustrated. Jason moved to support me from behind, pressing my back into his chest as I struggled to hold myself together.

* * *

“Sheila Haywood, is an aid worker currently in Ethiopia scheduled to return to Gotham in a couple months. Well I suppose a couple months won’t make much of a difference.” Jason sighed.

It was the night of the Annual Wayne Foundation Charity Gala, Jason and I managed to slip out from under the watchful eyes of Alfred and the Crows, about an hour in, snagging a bottle or two of champagne on the way. We just had no desire to be stuck at a party for old people any longer than we had to.

I kicked off my heels and settled myself on Jason’s bed in the Manor with one of the bottles of champagne in my hand. Cuddling into one of his pillows I inhaled his comforting scent. I leisurely sipped from the bottle as Jason lay beside me. I rolled my eyes as he turned leaning on one arm to slip the bottle from my hand drinking deeply from it. I pouted when he returned it to me, “There’s barely any left.” He reached for the other bottle opening it while I finished the first setting it on the floor beside the bed. We lay on our backs casually sipping from the bottle until I brought up Sheila Haywood’s upcoming return to Gotham. “Sheila’s gonna be back in Gotham soon what are you gonna do?” I said turning to face him.

“I think I’m going to go meet her,” he said cautiously, “after all this looking I want to know why she left.”

“Okay.”

“What are you gonna do when we find your birth father?”

“I wanna know who he is but it’s been a year and even with the batcomputer and my magic we haven’t found anything,” I said frustrated with our lack of success.

Jason turned to face me, placing his hand on my cheek, “We’ll find something,” he said, meeting my eyes with his intense stare. We both paused at how close we were and then our lips made contact. We had kissed before but this wasn’t like all the other times this was hot it was passionate sending fire running through my veins. He slowly leaned over me pushing my back into the mattress he hitched my dress up settling between my legs. We broke apart, panting for breath before I could catch mine, he was moving down planting kisses up and down my neck, in the crook of my shoulder, down to my collarbone.

Alternating between kissing, liking, and sucking he had me moaning in pleasure a fire building low in my abdomen. My hands wandered from his chest to his back up past his shoulders I pushed off his shirt finally settling in his hair, I tugged roughly pulling him back up to my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to find some friction to grant relief to the fire in my veins. Jason moaned into my mouth pulling back, he groaned, “we should stop before we go too far.” I pulled him back down whispering, “I don’t want to stop.” “Fuck,” he said rolling his hips into mine drawing a groan from me. Sitting up he starts wiggling out of his pants getting rid of them relatively quickly. Pulling me towards him, he tugged at my dress, ripping it in the process of getting rid of it, getting lost in his next kiss I barely noticed. Trailing kisses down my neck to my chest he latched onto one of my nipples twisting the other between his fingers he pulled away switching between sucking on each nipple until I was drowning in pleasure.

“Please,” I begged, he smirked up at me in response trailing further down my body till his face was between my thighs. Maintaining eye contact with me he mouthed at my opening through my underwear, I groaned, again begging, “please. I need more.” He sat up reaching to the band of my panties he pulled them off frustratingly slowly he finally tossed them somewhere, “you look so pretty spread out for me like a feast.” Leaning back down he licked a strip from my opening to my clit sending me reeling. “Please, Jason,” I begged wantonly. Complying he started sucking at my clit flicking his tongue back and forth over it, I tensed feeling something building just as it was about to snap he stopped looking up at me with amusement in his eyes, I groaned. I reached my hand towards my clit ,before I could get there he grabbed my wrists in one of his hands holding them against my stomach. He leaned back and started tonguing at my clit again and inserted a finger into my snatch pumping it in and out until he added another, a delicious stretching feeling as he started scissoring his fingers. Sucking harder at my clit he curled his fingers just so and I screamed as the pressure that was building snapped, whiting out my vision and sending shockwaves through my body.

When I could see again I looked down where Jason had rested his head against my thigh licking languorously at my opening. I tugged him up to my mouth, kissing him deep there was a new tangy flavour to his kiss, I recognized it as myself. Running a hand down his chest I reached the tent in his boxers rubbing softly, he groaned when I reached my hand in and grasped him in my hand. He reached down pulling my hand up beside my head, he kissed me, and slipped out of his boxers. Reaching into his bedside table drawing out a square of foil he ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on. Leaning over me he kissed me as he slammed into me. I gasped into his mouth a tear rolling down my cheek at the sudden feeling of fullness. He stilled, giving me a moment to adjust, then hiked my leg up his hip and pulling out only to drive right back into me. I keened in pleasure, as he set a brutal pace, filling me completely hitting all the places that created black spots in my vision. All I could do was to wrap my arms around his shoulders to hold on to something. Pressure started building again much faster than it had before, I was dimly aware of him reaching down to circle my clit with his finger before I threw my head back with a scream, clamping down on him as I blacked out.

As I came back down, I became aware of the weight of Jason’s body on my own and the feel of him nuzzling into my neck licking lightly at my scent glands. I tugged gently at his hair to get his attention and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He slowly pulled out of me going into the ensuite I heard the water running as I started to sit up wincing a bit at the soreness between my legs. Jason came back out picking me up, he carried me into the bath settling me between his legs with my back against his chest. We soaked in the tub for a while, then returned to the bedroom. I wore one of Jason’s shirts and settled in the bed with him for the night. 


	15. Scandal and a Betrayal

I rushed into Katie’s room as soon as she got home and threw myself on her bed. She looked at me, “Chloe,” she sighed, “What’s up?”

“You. What Happened?” I asked.

“What do you mean what happened?” she tried to deflect.

“How’d you get kicked out? I need to know,” I stressed to her. “So…”

“So nothing.”

“Oh, come on Katie, You can’t get kicked out of a school like Point Rock under quote and quote  _ mysterious circumstances _ a month before graduating for nothing.” She looked at me blankly. “Dad hasn’t said anything. You have to tell me if no one else.” I pouted, “I mean there are already a couple of theories flying about; the Gazette is claiming inappropriate conduct, the Daily stars citing drug abuse” I rolled my eyes at this, “and Mary’s trying to convince me that you decked a general’s kid, which granted would be hilarious.”

Katie finally sat beside me on the bed, “Sophie and I got charged in violation of the schools fraternization policy,” she said softly. “They gave us both the choice to deny the charge and stay or don’t deny and leave. I refused to deny it but Sophie did,” she slumped into the bed as she finished. 

“She caved, that’s …” I cut myself off at the look on Katie’s face, “Are you okay?” I hesitantly asked, already knowing the answer. Katie groaned into her pillow. I gently released comforting pheromones as I cuddled up to her not saying a word. I could feel my anger growing at my sister’s pain.

* * *

In the year following Katie’s expulsion from Point Rock she left to train in combat and survival skills with different masters around the world. A couple months after Katie left Sophie, the turncoat became a Crow. The first time I came across her at Crow HQ she met my eyes hesitantly and I glared intensely at her making my displeasure known. She would soon find that doors she should have access to would randomly lock her out, her computer would freeze on her randomly, her ringtones would be constantly shuffling through all manner of random audio bites, and her alarms would go off at all hours of the day or night. It drove her nuts for weeks, whenever she saw me she would eye me warily knowing it was me but never being able to prove it; even if she could daddy would never believe her over me. I reveled in her misery, going out of my way to “visit” dad on a regular basis, so I could see it in person. 

Eventually I decided she had suffered enough and slowly reduced the amount of incidents over the course of a month. After a week without incident she was still so jumpy it was hilarious, eventually she calmed down and did her best to stay out of my sight.


	16. The Search (3/3)

Kissing him softly I asked Jason once more, “Are you sure you want to go alone?” Tonight was to be his third meeting with his mother Sheila Heywood, and there was this heavy feeling in my gut that something wasn’t right. “Just check in when you can, Okay?”

“I promise I will, Chloe.” He said kissing me again before leaving the cave on his bike to go meet Sheila. As promised he checked in when he got to the meeting spot but then he didn’t check in again. The feeling in my gut turned to a lead weight. I went to run a patrol route that would take me past the meeting spot to check on him. Swinging between buildings I dropped by the spot finding his bike abandoned and his escrima sticks on the ground. Turning on my comm I called him, I heard a beep coming from the ground by his bike looking closer it was his comm.

Grabbing his escrima sticks, I hopped on Jason’s bike and rushed back to the cave comming Bruce on the way. Bruce pulled into the cave right behind me demanding to know everything. I explained how we had been pooling resources to track down Jason’s mom, Sheila, and my birth father, Galen, but had only found Sheila and that Jason had gone to meet with Sheila tonight. 

We moved together to the Batcomputer to work on tracking Jason’s movements from when he left the cave. Hacking camera feeds across the city we tracked Jason to the meeting spot, we watched as Sheila appeared and they started talking before three vans sped towards them blocking the camera’s view of Jason. We glimpsed the men throwing Jason into one of the vans and Sheila in another. We tried to track the vans but hit a dead end where they hit a neighborhood with no cameras, we worked overnight trying to catch the vans on another camera after they grabbed Jason.

* * *

When the sun rose, Alfred came down to the cave shooing us up into the Manor he said, “Get some sleep.” I looked to him, “We need to find Jason!” “Yes,” he replied but neither of you are of any use to Master Jason if you do not have clear minds going into a fight.” Bruce and I looked to each other then back to Alfred, “Okay,” we both muttered acquiescing to his demands. “But only for a few hours,” I insisted. As I started walking to my room Alfre piped up, “Ah yes and, Miss Chloe, your father called last night. I took the liberty of informing him that you decided to remain at the manor for last night so you and Master Jason could leave for your climbing trip in the early morning.” I forced a smile saying, “Thanks Alfred, you’re the best.”

I woke up my stomach growling from the smell of Alfred’s amazing cooking, I went down to grab some before retreating to the cave to continue searching for Jason. As I settled at the Batcomputer, something interrupted all of the news feeds.

Joker’s face appeared on the screen, “Greetings Gotham,” he says with his most obnoxiously smug smile. I sipped my coffee as I started running a trace to find the source of Joker’s transmission on top of the ones already trying to track Jason. “Today, I join you with a special guest.” I vaguely wondered what poor soul he caught in his net this time. The camera panned around as Joker exclaimed “Gotham’s _finest_ Robin, the bird wonder!” I froze looking closer at the screen, showing Jason chained to the ground bruised and bleeding. Joker twirled his way back into the shot moving closer to Jason wielding a crowbar with brutal strikes, “one, two, three…” he kept counting with every strike. I could hardly breath when he finally stopped. I could just barely see Jason’s chest heaving as he tried to breath. My chest burned from the anger I felt with Joker and in that moment I knew I could’ve killed him without batting an eye. Again Joker moved the camera around pointing it at a bomb which he steps in front of, “I know you’re watching Batsie, let's put a clock on Robin's life shall we?” He stepped closer to the bomb fiddling with it he declared, “24 hours,” showing us the countdown on the bomb. “Tick, tock, Bats.”

The transmission ended, the news casters returning and immediately discussing Joker’s plot. I paid them no mind running out of the cave into the manor to find Bruce and Alfred. We needed to find Jason before the now literal clock ran out. Bruce and Alfred were in the kitchen with the news on from the grave looks on their faces they already knew what I was going to say.

* * *

Hours passed while we tried tracking the Joker or his transmission source, failure after failure pushed us to desperation. We knew we weren’t going to find anything we suited up and split the city tracking down every thug, mobster, and criminal we could find. We tore into every single one demanding information on the Joker’s movement, leaving them increasingly broken and beaten with every failed lead and dead end. The burn in my chest grew with every failure.

With five hours left on the clock and most of the city’s criminals either in hiding or having already been within our sight, we switched tactics searching every abandoned building or warehouse within Gotham’s city limits.

With less than an hour left on the clock I was getting increasingly desperate and proportionately violent. I disregard past desires to be subtle with my powers resorting to liberally using them to zip across the city covering more ground faster without having to worry about traffic on the bike. I was working my way through the abandoned warehouses along the harbor arriving at the only one that was completely sealed shut. Coming across the vans that had been used to grab Jason, I knew this had to be the one. Calling Bruce, I gave him my location as I desperately looked for a way in or even just some way to see what was going on inside. I found a single small window near the roof , I immediately flew up peering in, I saw the bomb and I saw Jason and Sheila trying to find a way out. I knocked in the window and called out getting his attention so he knew I was here. He smiled up at me despite his injuries, I smiled back and told him I was gonna blow a hole in the wall. Time was running out, there were less than five minutes left and Bruce wasn’t here yet. I stepped back, reaching deep to tap as deeply into my power as I could, I started blasting my way through the wall. Hoping desperately that I wouldn’t run out of time. The seconds dragged on, finally I had blasted a big enough hole into the wall, tiredly stumbling forward I saw Jason and Sheila moving towards the hole. I smiled relieved that I had succeeded. I turned, noticing Bruce climbing out of the Batmobile to approach. I gestured towards the hole in the wall showing that they were fine .

Suddenly, my powers wrapped around me protectively, I flew back twenty feet landing roughly. I looked up, the warehouse was in flames, parts of it collapsed and others crumbling before my eyes. I looked around desperately trying to find Jason, I spotted Bruce rising from the ground. We both moved forward towards the rubble where I had last seen Jason. We shifted pieces as quickly as we could looking for Jason.

There. I gently caressed his cheek. He smiled up at me, “Hey.” “Hey yourself,” I said, “You’re going to be okay, Alfred and Doc. Leslie will have you patched up in no time.” He lifted his hand towards my cheek before it fell back to the ground.

“No. No no no no no no. Jason. Jason.” I cried. Bruce gently grabbed me, “Batgirl we have to go, Crows, police, and fire department will be here any minute.” He pulled me to my feet before leaning down to pick up Jason, _Alfred will patch him up when we get back to the cave_. I rushed to open the Batmobile sliding into the back where Bruce settled Jason. I placed his head in my lap, “Everythings gonna be okay. You’ll see.”

When we got to the cave Alfred was waiting, I pulled down my cowl, Bruce carried Jason forward laying him on a stretcher where Alfred layed a sheet over him. “What are you doing? You have to help him?” Alfred and Bruce looked to each other before stepping forward guiding me into a chair. “I’m afraid there is nothing I can do for him, Miss Chloe.” “So Doc Leslie is on her way, right?” I looked between them, “Right?” I asked quietly. 

“No.”

I went through the next several days in a haze, everyone constantly asking if I was okay, especially as it spread that Jason had died over the weekend in a climbing accident. I barely said a word. Katie even came home from her training to be here.

* * *

_Alfred and Bruce discussed creating a story to explain Jason’s death to the public without linking him to Robin._

_“Climbing, we were supposed to go climbing this weekend,” I suggested in a calm voice._

_“Climbing,” Bruce confirmed._

_We drilled down on the story filling in and memorizing details as we went making sure all of our stories matched. When we were done I groggily walked up to my room in the manor._

_Doc Leslie had already come to take Jason but we would still have to give the police statements tomorrow._

* * *

My family treated me like I was a porcelain doll and would shatter at any moment. Everyone I came across knew the story of what happened and would approach me cautiously.

The day of the funeral came the service, then to the cemetery a pastor said a few words and everyone placed a flower on the casket. Then they started to lower the casket, “No.” The people closest to me looked at me, “No this can't be real.” They continued lowering the casket and when it reached the bottom they started shoveling dirt on top. “No,” I said in a whisper, tears starting to fall from my eyes, “No,” I sobbed, falling into Katie’s arms. I wept for the first time since it happened, it was suddenly so real and I could barely breathe. I didn’t make it to the wake.


	17. Joker

I walked back into the cave for the first time in weeks after the incident. Alfred had called, Bruce was working obsessively trying to track down Joker. I realized I wanted that just as much as Bruce, maybe even more. I could feel something dark within me calling for Joker’s blood. I honestly didn’t know if Joker would make it back to his cell in Arkham. I joined Bruce at the computer falling back into old habits we worked seamlessly building off of each other’s findings. For days we were left to work in the dark swapping between computer tracking and running patrols to gather information from living sources. 

For weeks the criminals hid in fear of our wrath as we became more brutal than ever, until finally Joker emerged from his rats nest to gloat. Leaving a note on the bat signal he told us exactly where we could find him. We were sure it was an ambush but we didn’t care, we would have his blood no matter the risk. There would be no pulled punches, no holding back, or hiding my powers we were going to have him. Whether he was dead or alive when we were through with him, he would never be a problem again. My instincts warred with the dark impulses that bayed for Joker’s death.

Luke and Alfred rushed in just as we were suiting up to leave. “You can’t walk right into an ambush. It’s suicide,” Luke said. Alfred piped in, “I concur, to move forward without a plan is reckless and will undoubtedly end in grievous injuries.”

“We have a plan; go to the meeting, and take down Joker,” I said, speaking seriously. We had no desire to make an elaborate plan when our course could be so simple.

“Do you have any idea how bad of an idea that is?”

Bruce and I met eyes, “Yes” we said in synch. Turning to get into the Batmobile, “I must insist you do not do this, Master Bruce, Miss Chloe.” We paused looking back “We have to because no one else can.” We got into the Batmobile and pulled out of the cave, determined that today would be the end of Joker’s reign.

* * *

We arrived at the old amusement park, exiting the Batmobile we strode into the fun house. We were prepared to be ambushed as soon as we walked in but nothing happened we moved together further in not daring to split ways. We reached the center of the defunct attraction, and there he was sitting on a throne without a care in the world as if he hadn’t completely destroyed our makeshift pack’s delicate harmony.

“Bravo. Bravo.” He clapped, “I didn’t think you’d actually come.”

“Here we are,” Bruce said.

“Today all of this ends,” I added.

“Oh, yes, I agree but I think this is your end not mine. Ain’t that right, boys?” A couple dozen thugs slowly trickled into the room; wielding mallets, crowbars, bats, anything they could swing, surrounded us completely. “Well, what are you boys waiting for an invitation? Kill them” Joker yelled. Thugs started moving towards us in groups of four or five. With every thug we knocked down more seemed to appear. I wielded my bo staff effortlessly, utilizing the years of training to deal brutal blows, breaking bones and cracking open skulls with every strike. I twirled, ducked, and flipped around my opponents using my projections as apparatuses to jump and flip higher, faster to and from empty areas around the room. Our movements remained fluid and graceful as if we were dancing around the thugs unrefined attacks.

I glimpsed Bruce breaking free of the mass of thugs around us moving towards Joker with frightening speed, he reached him, lashing out with a fist catching him in the jaw, the gut, head, anything and everything he could reach. I focused back on beating the last straggling thugs that didn’t have the brain power to have fled already. Dispatching them with brutal blows I turned, panting, towards, Bruce and the Joker.

Joker lay unmoving on the ground as Bruce continued to rain down furious punches and kicks to his prone form. I didn’t have it in me to care for mercy for the Joker, but I knew Bruce would be devastated if he broke his code. Moving forward I tried to get his attention, “Batman. Batman. Batman,” I called getting no response. I braced myself reaching for his shoulder, I called again, “Batman,” as I turned him to face me. For a moment he continued to lash out with uncoordinated blows that I was able to dodge, after having training with him for years. He quickly came to his senses recognizing that I wasn’t a threat. We looked down at Joker’s form, I reached down quickly to check his pulse.

“It’s over,” I said, the darkness felt a measure of satisfaction from his death. 

“It’s over,” He repeated with a sense of finality.

We turned to leave, putting in a call to GCPD as we did. Taking one long look back we climbed into the Batmobile as the sirens neared and left.


	18. Endings

Arriving back at the cave we climbed out of the car to Luke and Alfred’s incredulous stares. We quickly passed them trailing pieces of equipment as we went heading into the manor to change. 

I stepped under the spray of the shower, and tilted my head back.  _ Finally _ I thought,  _ it's finally over, He’s finally gone _ . My eyes burned as tears started to fall from them.  _ I’m so sorry, Jason, I should have been faster, stronger, I should have saved you. _

The nightly news was on, they were reporting on Joker’s death. “GCPD Commissioner Jim Gordon, has confirmed that the Joker and about a half-dozen of his men are dead, and at least twice that are either in critical condition or being treated for serious injuries.”

* * *

I froze,  _ did I really do that much damage? I never realized how easy it was to end a life. It should bother me with my omega instincts and having always had Bruce drilling in his no kill policy. I guess that was over now though. Though I thought it would feel differently,  _ I felt nothing no remorse over my actions, only a small sense of vindication.

“Good riddens the GCPD finally got the menace,” Dad said.

“When questioned about who is responsible for this Commissioner Gordon had this to say.” 

“The only things I can confirm is that yes the Joker is really dead and that we were called to the scene by Batman. It is unclear at this time exactly what happened here whether Batman and Batgirl knowingly killed the Joker and his men or if they simply succumbed to their injuries. Either way there are a lot of questions that need answering and the GCPD will do it’s best to find those answers.”

“My God,” dad said, “Batman and Batgirl, think they’re above the law do they? I’m sure we can bring them down, make them see that there are consequences for their actions.”

I looked down and quickly excused myself not caring to hear more. I knew that they would never accept what I had done if they knew.

* * *

I stared at the suit that I was once so proud to wear on it’s pedestal.  _ Oh how things change. Batgirl was supposed to be a symbol, a paragon of hope and morality. How could we continue as we had, knowing succumbed to the darkness that lurked within us. Having allowed it to taste freedom. _ I scented Bruce as he came up next to me, for a little while longer we both stared at our suits lost to our thoughts.

Breaking the silence, “I don’t think I can be Batgirl anymore.” I whispered just barely loud enough to be heard. 

“Okay, I’m closing up the cave. Alfred and I are going to leave Gotham. Settle somewhere quiet off the grid,” Bruce replied, not asking why.

“Where are you gonna go? What’s gonna happen to all our stuff?” I questioned, a little reluctant to give up something I had spent so long working for, but knowing there really was no other option. We were broken, our pack shattered without Jason.

“Luke’s going to hold down the fort, watch over it all and make sure the company doesn’t run into the ground.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

* * *

One last night.

This was the last night Bruce would be in Gotham. The last night the manor would be open for who knows how long. The last night the cave would probably ever be open again. I would miss it. All of it.

Wandering the halls a little aimlessly I drowned in memories caught by lingering scents. I had already emptied my room here, so why was I still here. I lingered recognizing that my feet had led me to Jason’s room. I went in everything exactly as he left it not even a layer of dust, Alfred had obviously been maintaining it. I walked in pulling a shirt and boxers out of the drawers, moving into the bathroom I took shower and dressed in my newly claimed clothes. I settled on the bed clutching the pillows they still smelled like him, that’s what I would miss the most about this place. Jason’s easy smiles, his carefree laugh, his scent so present and comforting.

The next morning came, with tears in my eyes, I packed a backpack filled with some of Jason’s shirts that still smelled like him, and of course I couldn’t leave his favorite band tee.

I wandered down to the kitchen dropping the bag by the door as I did. Alfred had made a huge spread more than Bruce and I could ever eat, at least not without Jason. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a stack of choco chip pancakes. “Amazing as always, Alfred.”

A few minutes later Bruce sat on the stool next to me immediately reaching for coffee and downing one cup and then a second. “Morning” he mumbled finally coherent with the caffeine in his system. “Morning”, “Good Morning, Master Bruce.”

As we finished breakfast the cleaning staff came in starting the process of cleaning and closing up the manor for good. Bruce, Alfred, and I made our way towards the door, we stopped right before it looking back at the mansion. I grabbed my bag as we finally made our way out. I perched on the seat of Jason’s Batcycle staring up at the manor one last time for a long time. Bruce and Alfred stood in front of me wished me the best of luck and reminded me not to get stuck in the past for too long. I smiled back at them, “I won’t.” I gave Bruce and Alfred one last hug before they moved towards the car. Bruce held out a phone to me, “just in case,” he said as I took it before we walked away.

We had no clue when or if we would see each other again, but we all looked away, driving off, ending an era.


	19. Revival

_“She’s barely said a word for days, Jacob.” Catherine said worriedly._

_Mary spoke up “She hasn’t been eating, either, Dad.”_

_“It’s like my baby girl has been replaced by a ghost.”_

_“She’s not coping,” Kate started, “just going through the motions like a machine.”_

_“What can we do? We can’t change what happened, but we need to get her to move on.”_

* * *

After Bruce and Alfred left it was like Gotham turned grey, all the color bleeding off the edges, without them and Jason the world was a little less bright, our pack broken and shattered. I was trapped in a miserable loop, running through the motions of life carelessly adrift in a sea of loneliness, seeing Jason everywhere I looked, a never ending cycle of pain and misery. Something had to change. I realized that I, like Alfred and Bruce, had to leave Gotham, the one place in the world that held all of my memories with Jason, or I would never be able to move on. I knew that every memory and emotion surrounding Jason would just feed into the darkness that had been released within me, it already lusted after more blood, and the omega in me longed for a pack.

I strode through Crows headquarters with more purpose than I had felt in a while. I entered the bullpen below my father’s glass office, he and everyone else in the room paused when they saw me. Gesturing me into his office, he quickly wrapped up his conversation, stepping in he activated the privacy protocol blacking out the glass walls of the space.

“I need to leave Gotham,” I said after a moment of us staring in anticipation. I watched him deflate as the words left my mouth. I continued, “I can’t stay and spend the rest of my life drowning in memories. I need to move on, but I can’t do that in Gotham.”

A look of grudging acceptance appeared in his eyes, as if he had already known this was coming but still dreaded it’s confirmation. “Where will you go?” 

“I don’t know, wherever feels right I suppose.” I hadn’t thought about where I was going, knowing that getting out of Gotham, going anywhere would be better than here. _Hopefully I’ll find somewhere I can learn to control this bloodlust._

* * *

I sat across from Mom and Mary next to dad for dinner that night. I didn’t know how best to tell them I was leaving. I knew how they would react, Mom would be worried and proud that despite how young I was I was taking steps to move forward. Mary, on the other hand, would be devastated that I was leaving but ultimately accepting that it was necessary, always much more practical than I was.

“I’m leaving Gotham next week.” I said quietly. Mom and Mary looked at me, shocked that I had spoken, then processing what I had said they asked, “What?”

“I need distance, space away from everything here or I’ll be stuck in this loop forever.” Everything was silent. Mom, dad, and Mary looked at each other trading looks I couldn’t recognize before turning back to me. “We understand that you need to do this, and hope that someday you’ll be able to come back to Gotham not burdened by grief.”

I gave a small smile, “I want that too.”

* * *

In the following days I packed spending as much time as I could with my family before I left. Mary was my near constant companion as I packed and repacked trying my best to pack lightly, with clothes versatile enough that they could withstand any weather.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave, or better yet that I could come with you,” Mary said from her perch on my desk.

“I wish you could too, but I need time by myself to figure things out.” Mary walked out the door to make hot chocolate for the both of us. I moved across the room quickly, grabbing the last thing I would need to take from my closet. A sleek black case with fingerprint and retinal scanners built in, contained within was an armored purple bodysuit and boots both with black trimmings, a matching black utility belt, and leather jacket. Batgirl may be dead but a girl could never be too prepared. I placed it by the elevator with the rest of my things ready for me to leave in the morning.

I joined Mary at the kitchen counter, “Double hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream,” she said holding out a mug towards me. Leaning against the counter, we sipped at our drinks in silence contemplating the best way to say goodbye knowing we wouldn’t be able to in the morning. Finally finishing our drinks we turned to each other, “So..” “I think…” we both said speaking at the same time, “You first,” we tried again and again to decide who would speak first, eventually we stopped. Tears in our eyes we wrapped each other in our arms leaning in together we silently cried. 

“I’m going to miss you, Chloe.”

“So will I, Mary,” I said, not quite sure if I meant her or the person I used to be.

* * *

When morning came around I slowly moved towards the elevator with my things. Misty eyed, I looked back saying goodbye to my old life, my old self because I knew that whenever I returned everything would be different. I hoped I would return less broken. I knew I would be someone else, something else.


	20. John

Landing in New York, I reached out to my old mentor Zatanna. The next day we met and I confided in her all that had happened in the past several months; Jason’s death, then Joker’s, the end of Batman and Batgirl, Bruce and Alfred leaving Gotham, all except the darkness I could feel creeping up in me. After everything was out in the open I felt as if there was a little less weight on my shoulders.

“So you’ve been busy these last few months,” Zatanna started, “But why come to me now?”

“John Constantine. You once told me that name and said I should find him in the future. That future is now.” She looked in my eyes as if she were looking into the very essence of my being, “Why now?”

“I failed Jason. I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t strong enough to save him.” I breathed. “I can’t do that again, fail someone I love, a member of my pack. I need to be strong enough to protect them.”

“I’ll accept it. John is notoriously picky about taking on students, he will test you long before he accepts you as a student.” Zatanna said, I breathed a sigh in relief. “You have to be very aware that he is both an extremely well trained sorcerer and a complete and utter asshole.”

“Trying to warn me off,” I laughed.

“No, I don’t think anything could do that, now.”

* * *

Northumberland County, England, or as I call it the middle of absolutely nowhere.

I stood in front of the fountain, looking up at the dark, imposing house in front of me. This was where John Constantine lived, I wondered idly, I considered the house, it was completely secluded no one would ever notice any odd happenings that could result from any magical fuck ups. Retrospectively it was the perfect place for a sorcerer especially for one in training. I walked up to the door, reaching to knock it swung open before I could. I hesitated for a moment before cautiously walking in eyeing my surroundings. I could scent the Alpha in the air. “Hello,” I called out as I set down my bags. Dead silence you could have heard a pin drop.

The world spun. When it settled I was not in the gaping foyer I had been in seconds before, instead I was in a solid rounded room made of what appeared to be some type of glass like material. I hoped this was the test Zatanna mentioned and not some security measure to trap uninvited visitors. I settled cross legged on the ground. Closing my eyes, I focussed on my power pushing it out around me feeling the space I was in. I felt my power pushing at every inch of the space searching for cracks in the foundation. Finding none I focused on how desperately I wanted out of this room and I kept pushing my power outward against the walls until I felt it crack.

I stumbled barely managing to stay on my feet, I was back in the foyer. In front of me stood an Alpha almost a foot taller than me with dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. “John Constantine, I presume.” 

“Chloe Kane.” He scoffed at me, “raw power in spades, skill and experience obviously lacking.”

My eyes narrowed, “I wouldn’t have been able to get out of your stupid trap if I lacked skill,” I spat at him. 

“You used a brute force attack to smash your way out of that.” He turned to me, eying me speculative, “Train her Zatanna says. It’ll be good for the both of ya. Bah.” He started mumbling under his breath.

“So will you train me?”

“I assure you this will be the single most hellish experience of your life. And I most certainly don’t do anything for free.”

An asshole Zatanna claimed, I think insane was more accurate.

* * *

“Sigils are a way to channel the magic around you to complete a task without draining your own power.”

* * *

“Rituals draw power from ley lines or celestial events to offset the power a spell demands from the caster.”

* * *

“Yes, Mary, I’m absolutely fine.”

“Where are you?”

“Not sure exactly, somewhere in England.”

* * *

“Pocket dimensions are holes in the fabric of space and time that can be manipulated to serve any purpose.”

* * *

“It is imperative you master Ancient Greek, Latin, Aramaic, and Sumerian if no other languages. The bulk of recorded spells, potions, and rituals are recorded in them and not every text has a translation.”

* * *

“I’m Natalie and this is my daughter Astra,” the unfamiliar beta gestured to the young girl by her side. “I’m an old friend of John’s. Is he around?”

“Chloe. He is somewhere around here, I’m not one hundred percent sure where though,” I said hesitantly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Chloe. Do you mind watching Astra for a few minutes while I talk to John?” She said, turning to leave the room before I could answer.

“So, what do you do?” I asked Astra awkwardly.

* * *

“Objects can be laced with powerful spells and magics that can be tapped by anyone with the skill to do so.”

* * *

Errands suddenly I’m an errand girl. I could kill John with a smile on my face. My darkness practically purred at the thought.

* * *

“Magical bonds are ties between two magical beings. They form all manner of connections between the bonded beings even before the bond is complete. Fledgling bonds want to be completed; they create a pull to draw the two beings together.”

* * *

“A locator spell can be used to track anyone or thing on the planet. For people you need to use part of them or something they are bonded to. It gets a little tricky with objects but everything has a signature that leaves marks of it’s presence everywhere they go.”

A fucking locator spell something so simple that I could’ve used to find Jason.

* * *

I was in a long hallway that had no visible end. With no other choice I started walking in one direction. I have no clue how long or how far I had walked, time felt fluid, and everything looked exactly the same. I stopped reaching out, I trailed a hand along one of the walls leaving a burnt line as I resumed walking. What seemed an eternity later I reached the beginning of the trail I had left. This had to be some kind of illusionary loop that, or I hadn’t noticed myself walking in a circle. Either way I was trapped, fucking John Constantine, the model of an asshole alpha.

I focused lightly pushing my power into the walls, I searched for the source of the magic holding me here. I tugged when I found it pushing more power into it, I identified it to be a pocket dimension with misdirection spells weaved into it. I slowly started unraveling the misdirection spells. The hall started shifting branches appearing to the sides, corners that hadn’t been there before. I pushed farther pulling apart the constructs holding the pocket dimension together and the halls started dissolving before me. I found myself in the foyer I had first entered all those months ago. I heard clapping behind me, “Congratulations, love, I’ve got nothing else I can be bothered to teach you.”

Briefly stopping by John with a quiet, “Thanks,” I walked out the door by the end of the week. I was pretty sure I wouldn’t miss him.


	21. Adrift

_Good Morning, Gotham, Vesper here. This just in Heiress Chloe Kane was spotted for the first time since she left Gotham almost a year ago partying it up in Ibiza last night. Multiplesources report that the omega spent the night drunkenly dancing across both table and bar top alike. She was last spotted leaving a club with two unknown women. Is Chloe Kane trying to assume Bruce Wayne's spot as Gotham's Party King or should I say Queen?_

* * *

“Chloe, oh my god. You are literally front page news here in Gotham. Dad is having a major freak out. I would totally avoid his calls if I were you. Love you.”

* * *

Blinking groggily I vaguely registered the sound of my phone. Twisting I blindly reached for it landing on the chest of the male beta in bed next to me. I blinked once, twice before my attention was drawn back to my phone, I grabbed it fumbling to answer. “Hello,” I muttered lowly, moving to get off the other side of the bed. “Oh my god Chloe. I have been trying to call you for hours.” “Volume, Mary, please.” I said crawling over the alpha woman on the other side of me.

“You are totally hungover,” She sang.

“Yes thank you for stating the obvious.”

“Just a warning Dad is on a warpath.”

“I’ll call him when I’m not so hungover, and after I get rid of my new friends.”

* * *

“Chloe Kane, what were you thinking. Never mind you obviously weren’t.” I yawned as dad rambled on, “You are going to get on a plane back to Gotham by the end of the week.”

“No, I’m not.”

* * *

I walked into the little antique shop I had tracked the necklace to. Walking around I looked at everything finding the necklace in the jewelry case dull and tarnished as if it were an ordinary piece. I could feel the power flowing off it, could see the illusion settled over it. Waving the manager over, I pointed it out, he pulled it from the case, “thirty euros,” he said. I nodded pulling out the money while he wrapped it up. _He obviously doesn’t realize what he has but I’m not going to inform him of the value of this necklace._

* * *

Slinky black dress on, I strolled into the party eyeing my target from across the room, Aleksy Drakos, stereotypical alpha, I could scent his pheromones from across the room. Passing him our eyes met before I continued on settling into a stool at the bar I ordered a drink. I didn’t have to wait long before he leaned in behind me placing a hand on the bar and the other on my hip. He ordered a drink before addressing me, “Aleksy. Who is the delicious omega before me?” I smiled up at him from behind my drink, “Chloe.”

Aleksy showed me around his home pointing at all the old and expensive things he owned trying to impress me. Finally spotting what I was there for I leaned into him giggling, “Aleksy,” I sighed. Backing me into the wall closest to my prize he wedged one of his legs between mine and leaned down to kiss me. As he trailed kisses down my neck I whispered a spell freezing him in place. I reached around him pushing at the integrity of the case around the arm brace I was there for I reached in with my hand. I pushed the brace into the pocket dimension I used to store things before conjuring an identical brace to take its place. I quickly pulled my hand back turning to Aleksy just as the spell over him broke and his lips met mine. I slid into the car he called for me the next morning, a smug smile on my face as it drove away from his chalet.

* * *

I laid back on the towel in the sand allowing the sun to caress my skin. I turned to the alpha woman laying besides me trailing my fingers up her arm. She shivered and turned into me, I placed my lips on hers with slow, drugging kisses. We laid on the private beach for hours taking pleasure in each other.

* * *

I wore my armored suit for this job. I carefully moved over to the roof of the building I was breaking into. I slipped into the ventilation system that I had mapped in advance, I moved quickly reaching the room where my prize was. Carefully unscrewing the vent cover I dropped to the ground landing quietly. I moved to the wall panel that covered the security box. I quickly disabled the primary and secondary systems, knowing I had only a few minutes until the guards would do one last sweep before the shift change happened. I moved forwards grabbing my prize, I placed a conjured fake in its place to make sure its absence wouldn’t be noticed until I was far away. I re-enabled the security system replacing the wall panel, it was almost as if I hadn’t been here. I slid back into the vents and leisurely made my way back to the roof. I looked out over the skyline about to make my escape before I heard a gun cock behind me, “hands up, trespasser,” a guard said. I cursed under my breath _almost._ I raised my hands before turning towards the guards _three_ easy to handle. The guards moved closer, one of them grabbed one of my arms to restrain me. I quickly twisted out of his grip and punched him in the throat he started choking, I knew he would be unconscious soon. I moved quickly towards the second guard I kicked his knee out and when he fell to the other I kneed him in the head. The last guard fired his gun at me, I cocked my head at him after it bounced off my suit, anger boiling up within me. I was on him in a flash, a high kick sent him to the ground before I launched at him landing on his chest I saw red as I started punching him furiously.

* * *

I walked slowly off the elevator into the penthouse. It was strange to be back in Gotham after two years. The pain from the memories of Jason was still there but somewhat muted. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stay long but I had missed it, had missed my family. Leaving Gotham had allowed me to escape the memory of Jason but had set the omega in me adrift, I desperately needed a pack to ground me. I moved to stand in front of the floor to ceiling windows looking out over the skyline. Behind me I heard the elevator opening, I turned as most of my family stepped off. “Hi Dad.”


	22. Dion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this you have reached the last chapter. I will be posting the sequal in a couple of days, in the meanwhile let me know how you liked Prologue.

Barely a few weeks after returning to Gotham I could feel the dark impulses within me warring with my omega instincts. I had heard every running theory about my time away and why I had finally returned, Gotham’s prodigal daughter returned at last. I was sick of it. I felt like I had walked back into a cage. I needed an escape, some way to sate the darkness without setting off the omega.

I dressed in tight dark jeans, a black crop top, and heeled combat boots. I walked onto the elevator grabbing the keys to Jas-- no my bike throwing on a leather jacket as I left.

* * *

I pulled into a spot on the university campus climbing off the bike, I started down Greek Row feeling drawn towards the source of the music. The Sigma Psi Phi frat house was crowded with partygoers despite how early it was. I walked in snagging a drink off a random frat bro I leaned against the wall by the bar to finish my drink. As I finished my first, a new drink was placed in front of my face, I looked over at the person holding it. The first thing I noticed was the subtle waves of power rolling off the alpha. “Drink?” I reached for the bottle, “What brings a budding sorceress to my little corner of the world?” He asked, I paused meeting his eyes, we both acknowledged the other's power.

“Escape,” was my answer. 

“Well you came to the right place for that. How about we get you something a little stronger.”

“I’d like that,” I said as I allowed the drugging influence of his power to cloud my mind.

“I’m Dion.”

“Chloe.”

* * *

For weeks I practically lived at that frat house sharing a bed with Dion, letting his power wash over me lessening the dark’s pull giving my omega a false sense of belonging. I would stumble into the penthouse every couple of days for my own fresh clothes when Dion’s just wouldn’t do. The days blended together nothing else mattered.

“Did you drive home?” Dad shouted.

“Nice to see you too,” I muttered stumbling passed him.

“Jesus Christ, Chloe. It’s 4 in the morning and I asked you a question that you’re going to answer. Did you drive home?” He reinforced.

“Chill dad I called an uber.” I replied over my shoulder as I slipped into my room. I lay in bed slipping into one of my easier sleeps.

* * *

_Good Morning Gotham, Vesper coming at you with the latest on Gotham’s fallen angel, Chloe Kane, who only returned to Gotham after two years absence less than three months ago has obviously got a taste of the partying lifestyle while away. Now, she’s dived headfirst into a spiral of epic proportions. Rumor has it that she has been spotted near constantly at the Sigma Psi Phi fraternity house for the past two months. She has also been caught stumbling home in varying levels of intoxication at all hours of the day and night. What on earth is going on here?_

* * *

I moaned leaning over Dion to reach my phone on the nightstand before it could wake him. “Hello, love. I need you to do something for me.”


End file.
